Alex Kimble
Overview Total Drama Rules Est.1989 (also known as Alex Kimble TEIT MP SFTB TPNG OWN VGCP) is a good user who became a super popular user from WWE Champion's promos. WWE Champion starred Alex Kimble in his first Jackson video, a plastic surgery video, a video about Marshmaddnes getting grounded, Ask WWE Champion #1, and what was supposed to be the longest dead meat video, with a whooping 70 cards. So, if you like Alex Kimble, WWE Champion should be your favorite user! He has a GoAnimate girlfriend named Denise and GoAnimate child named Lauren. From November 17, 2015 to March 2016, various users such as Inez Thomas (who now is his girlfriend as of June 2016) and Skyler Hawkins shared and used his GoAnimate account. Likes: Grounded videos, dead meat videos, Total Drama, SpongeBob, Minecraft, Transformers, Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, GoAnimate, Super Slyder, Angry Birds, My Little Pony, Pokemon, etc. Dislikes: Getting grounded, getting terminated, CloneDVD, AnyDVD, etc. Friends: Good Users such as Slim Wario, L Ryan, WWE Champion, The Leilah Delattre, etc. Enemies: Bad Users such as Luke Gartrell, Warren Cook, Calum1998, GrandChase RealCook, etc. Trivia *Alex Kimble used to have the longest behavior card day video, creating one that had 62 cards. Currently, the longest one is "Trip Gets in Dead Meat," uploaded by NitroG, which has 350 cards. *He was popular for making the longest behavior card day video until August 5, 2014, and for making so many dead meat videos! *In the video LadyLovesTravel's Detention Slip , Alex's full name was: Alexander Reid Kimble, meaning his name's abbreviation is ARK. * Alex Kimble was part of the GoAnimate V2 Wiki, too. He is also an admin. * He has recently been creating a series called Total Drama Character Elimination, which is currently in it's fourth series. The first series had 22 of the original Total Drama characters, while the second series had 14 of the 22 from season 1, as voted for by YouTubers, and 14 newcomers; the current series had 22 from season's 1 and 2 combined, again, as voted for by YouTubers, with only two newcomers. The fourth and current series of Total Drama Character Elimination has all new characters with 14 new interns, after his first eight were killed in the first three seasons. Gallery Screenshot (32).png|Working on a school. Screenshot (33).png|Getting a 'Vocal Cord' surgery Screenshot (35).png|Alex Kimble's Intro (got from Tasha Gets Grounded For Nothing) grounded2.PNG|Alex Kimble, appearing in this template on a video called Behavior Card Day got Warren's life ruined.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2Fl4PPKUMM Pics of his worst enemies Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 9.00.58 AM.png|He saw Barney trying to make a YouTube account Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 8.47.29 AM.png|He saw Rastamouse getting expelled Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.39.35 PM.png|He saw Bear just standing there and creeping out kids Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.21.34 PM.png|He saw Bob the Builder about to vandalize the school Image94.jpg|He saw Caillou about to cause mischief Image.jpg|He saw CloneDVD and AnyDVD misbehaving during dinner Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 5.18.53 PM.png|He saw Dora getting suspended for 5 days from the school he works in, after getting a black card Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.55.36 PM.png|He saw Mike the Knight shivering in fear due to getting grounded Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.57.14 PM.png|He saw Tree Fu Tom misbehaving during dinner, just like CloneDVD and AnyDVD did Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 3.00.51 PM.png|He saw Shockwave getting suspended for 5 days, after getting a Black card, just like Dora did Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.42.14 PM.png|He saw Postman Pat getting in dead meat and expelled until the next school year starts, after getting a Red Card Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 11.24.53 AM.png|He saw Hip Hop Harry get detention until the next video he appeared in, after getting a gray card He.jpg|He saw Little Bill about to beat someone up WinniethePooh.jpg|He saw Winnie the Pooh about to spout tears for no reason Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 8.11.19 PM.png|He saw The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming) getting detention for 10 hours, after getting Darkest Gray cards in school Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 6.43.31 PM.png|He saw Courtney getting a 1 hour detention, after getting a yellow card Noddy.jpg|He saw Noddy grounding someone for no reason Sugar.jpg|He saw Sugar angry at someone|link=Alex Kimble Alejandro Burromuerto-1-.png|He saw Alejandro looking at someone off-screen suspiciously... Category:Good Users Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:My little pony fans Category:Bronies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:1998 Births Category:Awesome Users Category:Behavior card day video makers Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Epic Users Category:Teenage users Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Users with Bluetooths Category:Male Users Category:People who aren't scary Category:Warriors Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Popular People Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Cool Users Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Cool People Category:Epic People Category:The Best Users Category:User who make grounded videos out of real characters Category:Users with ultimate weaponry Category:Kings Category:Users who can upload music in their videos Category:Colorful users Category:Total Drama Fans Category:Autistic Users Category:Good people Category:People with Autism Category:VGCP members Category:Popular Users Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Best Users Of All Category:Opinion Respectors Category:People who respects opinions Category:People who like BFDI Category:Boys Category:MountainDewGuy2001's Allies Category:VGCP Leader Category:Former VGCP Members Category:Protagonists Category:Transformers Fans Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:Living people Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Characters voiced by Paul Category:Comedy World Characters Category:2014 users Category:Young Adults Category:Adults Category:Teenager boys Category:Teens